custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vorred
| style="width: 50%" | |} Heya Vorred. :D Welcome to Custom Bionicle Wiki. Legofreak2444 02:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Legofreak! I didn't knew you were here too! Vorred 17:15, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I got one a couple of months ago. :) Legofreak2444 18:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Alright, here's your invitation to join. Feel free to join us! http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 21:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) It's good to see that we have another user that actually wants to edit. It seems like a lot of people only come to make 2-3 edits nowadays. Anyway, I saw on CB's talkpage that you want some attention towards your story. A good way to advertise your story is on user blogs (ex: User blog:Vorred/Story) and you can feel free to add your story to the recent stories page on the front page (Here). I hope you enjoy your time on the wiki. '''Shadowmaster 23:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the invitation! And Shadowmaster, thanks for your advice with the blogs. When I was active on Wikia 2009/10 I never really used the blogs, but when they actually help that's good. I've also done a whole photostory and try to write an article for each character appearing there. 13:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) w00t Feel free to add your name to the template and page! Consult me if you have any trouble. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 06:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC) No, there's not. The club hasn't seen much activity since 2009/2010. Now it's like a memorabilia club of the old members. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 05:54, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Beh. Clubs really aren't popular in the current time. I mean, I have next to no interest in doing anything with the club but let it rust with age. If you want to make blogs with MOCs or something pertaining to it, be my guest. I'm not against kicking the club back up again. I just don't really see how it could happen. Nowadays, clubs aren't really used for anything. :\ So really, if you have any ideas, hit me. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 07:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Hey there Vorred. I heard you felt that you were struggling to establish yourself on this site, which I thought was a shame as I'm finding myself as something of a fan of your unique photo-comic-story. So, to give you a foothold, I gave you a shout-out in my August blog post. I do monthly blog updates, which have helped me to establish myself and might be an idea you could look into in future. :P Additionally, I should probably say that I am loving Uprising. It has such a singular, original element yet, at the same time, highlights elements of the BIONICLE saga that fans feel is nostalgic, effectively incorporating one of BIONICLE's most popular stories with a perfectly-executed modern twist. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] No problem at all. :P I'm glad to help and I'm very pleased that you think so highly of my work. :D Regarding the new installment, I enjoyed it very much! :D I was beginning to wonder if the original team was going to re-unite, and you showed their dilemma effectively with the wide shot of the gate and Brorag's line. :P Plus I liked how you described the gap between the last time Merall, Dorvan and Brorag were shown. Additionally, Gringat's suspicion of the Toa seems to be an interesting concept and I like the suggestion that the Council do not trust the Toa. It makes them appear controlling and almost villainous, which I think is a very interesting take on the situation. :D I do, however, have one question, and that is what happened to Brorag's weapons? When I first saw the image I assumed he had lost them while escaping the Undead. Is this assumption correct or is it something that will be answered in a future installment? :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] No problem at all, I'm happy to give any kind of feedback. :P If you want, I could look into guest-writing a chapter in the coming months, though I'm going to be a little tied up in the coming months. :S Well, you don't have to review anything of mine unless you want to, but I'm working on three stories at the moment, all of which are set in the Fractures Universe, an alternate reality in which Makuta Teridax never existed. :P The first once is called Frozen Calling. It's quite a long story about an Av-Matoran trying to solve a murder mystery in Ko-Metru and appears to be my most popular story so far, but it's one of the ten longest pages on the site so I wouldn't encourage launching into a review on that. XD Alternatively I am working on a story called Over Your Shoulder, where I show the main character of my story, Toa Tollubo (an immoral anti-hero who is barely a good guy), getting brought down from the righteous, noble status of a Toa and reduced to dirt when his true nature is revealed. This one's only about 5 chapters long at the moment and is about 2 chapters away from being complete. I would probably encourage you to review that story, if you still want to, that is. :P Finally, I'm co-writing a story set in Voya-Nui following a war against the Brotherhood, called Falling in the Black. Strangely, a lot of people are also finding that story to be nostalgic with the Rahkshi and Visorak attacking the Matoran settlement and, personally, I'm actually finding a few similarities between this story and Uprising. :P This one's quite a long story, but, seeing as it is quite similar to your story, you may be interested in reading it for inspiration. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] Well, only if you have time to read them. :P I understand as much as anyone that real life gets in the way of plans. Plus, creative writing should be enjoyed, so don't feel you have to rush with anything. :P I am indeed the builder of Glon, and I'm very pleased indeed to hear that I've inspired you to build a creation. :D That's very touching, thank you very much! Regarding the future chapters, my apologies, I must have mis-read your message. I got the impression you were planning on writing a short story in future, and I was offering to perhaps write a chapter for it, but only if you're planning on doing that, of course. :P Unfortunately, I'm going to be on a Duke of Edinburgh hike from Thursday night until Monday so I'm afraid I won't be able to reply to any messages until Monday, but I hope you have a great weekend and I look forward to that next chapter of Uprising when I get back. :D :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] Vorred, just wanted to tell you I'm really interested in your Uprising ''comics. Keep up the good work! ;) ScottriiToaOfAir0157 (talk) 02:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Welcome, Vorred! Hey Vorred! I geuss I'm kinda late, but welcome to CBW! I liked 'Uprising' and I think you make some pretty nice MOCs. But also, you know your main characters are basically Toa Nuva Revamps? Also, ScottriiToaOfAir0157 , AKA Scottrii, is making a comic about his story, so how did you make your comics? 'Ace the Master' 15:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Announcement from the OoMaS! You are now on the list for potential Users that will be invited to join the OoMaS. Thank you for your time. 'Ace the Master''' 16:08, September 15, 2012 (UTC)